The Feeling of Vengeance Jr Saga
by GreenBeast99
Summary: The final installment of the FoV trilogy. A new threat arrives, Beta. Can Tails and the gang defeat this new foe? Read and Review. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1: Horrible News

The Feeling of Vengeance Jr

**The Feeling of Vengeance Jr. Saga: Chapter 1**

Hello! Welcome to the Final edition to the Feeling of Vengeance Trilogy!

Three days have passed since Sonic's death. The city has begun repairs to the eastern part of the city. Life slowly starts to come back to the city.

Except for one.

Amy.

She has locked herself away from life and refuses to leave her home. Her friends try to make her feel better, but she refuses to open up again.

"We have to do **something**." Said Cream as she watched Tails train through the hologram room's window.

"I know, but what can we do?" replied Tails, jumping on to one the holograms causing it to explode.

"Training session ending." Said the computer shutting down the training program.

"We can't let Amy just kill herself!" Pleaded Cream as Tails walked up the stairs into the room.

"We'll just have to let her figure this out for herself. We are in no position to do anything." said Tails lying down on the couch.

"_He kinda looks like Sonic like that." _Thought Cream to herself, a sinister thought crossing her mind.

XXXXXX

It was a Saturday night and the stars were shinning brightly outside. Amy lay on her bed, crying.

"Sonic, please come back." She sobbed.

Then her Emerald started to glow, but she paid no attention. Her room went dark again.

Amy then noticed a dark figure at the edge of her bed.

"Who's there?" she asked.

The figure stayed silent. It slowly began to walk towards Amy.

Amy just stared at the figure.

Then it was in front of her face.

She then wrapped her arms and legs around him and shoved her tongue down his throat.

Woah! Getting too graphic, moving along towards the Next morning.

XXXXXX

Amy awoke the next morning alive! She thought of the dream she had that night. She dreamed that Sonic came back. She then saw Cream and someone else walking to her house.

"Who could that be?" she asked.

Amy then ran out of the house screaming "Hey Cream! Who is that?" she asked, but as she got closer she said, "Tails?"

"Look! See I told you she would get better!" screamed a blue painted fox with both tails tied behind him.

"Sorry." Laughed Cream as the two ran back to Cream's house.

"Weird," said Amy as she walked back into her house.

"I need to get to work!" she exclaimed now remembering that she hadn't left the house in three days.

She ran towards the mall where everyone gave her a warm welcome because she was feeling much better.

"Sorry I wasn't here in these last few days." She explained as she entered the salon.

"You don't have to apologize. In fact, you don't have to work anymore." Her boss said as she gave her her things.

"Are you firing me!?" Amy exclaimed, but was quickly silenced by her boss who wiggled her index finger.

"The city has decided to give you anything. A house, food, car, you name it and it's yours." Her boss said with a smile.

Amy knew that the city had known that she was in her house for three days because she was there when the city's hero sacrificed himself.

Amy moved to a new house that was close to Tails' lab so that she can catch up on missed times with her friends.

XXXXXX

Tails and the others made a party in honor of her finally coming out of her house.

"Thank you everyone." Said Amy who was enjoying catching up with her friends.

Rouge had finally chosen between Knuckles and Shadow. She chose Knuckles.

The two were sitting on a couch, talking about Knuckles' life and heritage and how harsh Rouge's life was growing up alone and how many people wanted to hire her as a spy.

"So you didn't take the job?" asked Knuckles in astonishment.

"It's too much work." Said Rouge now drinking her beverage that she brought.

"I think it would have been a lot easier than what we have to do." Said Knuckles noticing Rouge take a big sigh, as she knew that Knuckles made a point.

"Yes, but if I didn't, I wouldn't have met you." She blushed.

Knuckles smiled in response.

"Go Cream!" exclaimed Tails as Cream and Amy were in a heated battle in Dance Dance Revolution.

"You won't beat me." Taunted Amy as she got a combo of 157.

"Oh yes I will." Replied Cream as her score said 229,358.

The dance off ended in a tie, for both gave in half way through their fifteenth song.

"Ow, my feet." Sighed Cream.

"NO! I almost won!" exclaimed Amy who was weakly getting up.

Tails helped Cream get up. They both blushed as Tails accidentally pulled on her arm too hard and they both fell over, Cream on top of him.

Everyone laughed.

XXXXXX

For the next five months life had been normal, but on this morning.

"Oh wow!" exclaimed Amy as she noticed that she had been gaining weight, "I need to lose some pounds. Time for 100 sit ups!"

Tails and the others noticed this as well, but they knew months before.

"According to my calculations," said Tails putting on glasses and taking out a note pad, "Amy is now five months pregnant."

"But how?" asked Knuckles scratching his head.

"Well she did tell us that she had a dream of her and Sonic, but that's all she told us." Said Tails.

"But how, I mean Sonic's, well, you know." Said Knuckles as he looked down.

"I know, but that's all we know." Said Tails as he sighed and sat down on his couch.

XXXXXX

A few days later everyone was gathered on Angel Island, including Shadow.

"Everyone," began Tails, "I've been noticing strange energy fluxes from the emeralds, I think it's better if we keep them here on Angel Island, just in case anything strange happens."

Everyone just nodded and placed all the Emeralds together. Then a dark light surrounded the Emeralds!

"What's happening!?" exclaimed Shadow.

Then a dark figure appeared from the light. It looked like Sonic.

"Sonic!" Amy screamed as she hugged him.

"I am not that pathetic weakling!" exclaimed the dark being, pushing Amy to the ground.

"I am no longer bound to that fool! I am now a separate entity, Dark Sonic!" he ranted.

Shadow ran up to kick him, but Dark Sonic vanished and reappeared behind Amy. He grabbed Amy and teleported to the top of the Master Emerald. Everyone screamed at Amy.

"You are the vessel for the one that will destroy this planet!" he told Amy.

The rest of the gang was able to reach them, but couldn't go any further than the steps of the altar.

"What, what are you talking about!?" Amy cried out.

"You are carrying my son!" Dark Sonic laughed.

Amy's eyes widened.

"But before that, I will kill you all!" Screamed Dark Sonic as he charged at the rest of the gang. Everyone was able to move to aside, but Dark Sonic was still charging towards Cream.

"Cream!" screamed Tails as he kicked Dark Sonic in the face.

"Ah yes, Tails," said Dark Sonic, getting back to his feet, "you're one of Sonic's closest friends. I will kill you first!" he screamed as he appeared in front of Tails, his hand outstretched at his face.

"Not again." muttered Tails as he was blasted from point blank range.

Tails was in a crater, he barely survived the blast. Dark Sonic reappeared on top of him.

"Now die!" screamed Dark Sonic clenching his fist for a finishing punch. Tails shut his eyes tightly, awaiting his doom.

Gir: Hooray! I'm doomed!

But Dark Sonic then vanished.

"Huh? Where'd he go?" asked Tails slowly getting up.

"His time here ran out." Said a familiar voice that appeared above Tails in his Egg-Pod.

"What do you want, Eggman!" screamed Knuckles

"Fear not, I am not here to fight. I noticed the strange energy readings as well." He began, "I then found out that Dark Sonic had somehow separated from Sonic."

"We know that! He told us! Besides, he's gone now. He must've used up all of his energy." yelled Rouge.

"Yes, but he will be back in six months." Said Eggman, everyone shocked to hear that he will be returning.

"Yes, and in these next few months we must prepare ourselves for the worst." Explained Eggaman picking up Tails on a metal board that his two robots, Bokko Alpha and Thrash V.2, assembled and began to heal Tails.

Amy ran and grabbed one of the Emeralds and disappeared.

XXXXXX

Amy began to cry again that night.

XXXXXX

-END CHAPTER 1-


	2. Chapter 2: His Plan

The Feeling of Vengeance Jr

**The Feeling of Vengeance Jr. Saga: Chapter 2**

No one has seen Amy in the past week. Everyone starts to look for her.

"Damn her!" curses Shadow, "I am able to detect Chaos Emeralds from vast distances, but I can't sense hers!?"

"She must be pretty far, I hope she's ok." Replies Tails.

Amy has been wandering at a mountain top far from any city, thinking and crying.

"What do I do!?" she cries, "This is another life, I can't kill it."

She starts to cry loudly.

XXXXXX

"Ok, Bokko, your upgrades are complete." Said Eggman, who was busy upgrading his machines in order to prepare for Dark Sonic.

Then his alarm went off.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Life signs detected in are B-5." Spoke the alarm.

"Who would come here?" asked Eggman getting up.

Then his door came crashing down. A pink figure stood there.

"Get this thing out of me!?" she pleaded, tears running down her face.

XXXXXX

Amy lay on the metal bed, screaming in pain.

"Aaaah!"

"Don't worry, ma'dear, it's almost over." Said Eggman, cutting off the umbilical cord.

"Now take deep breaths." He said as he put a gas mask over her mouth, "It will all be but a dream."

Amy's sight started to get blurry, and then she fell unconscious.

Eggman then put the unborn child in a stasis tank.

"Ahahah! The world's destruction is in my hands! I shall rule the world!" Eggman ranted while Thrash and Bokko left the ship, Amy in their hands.

XXXXXX

Amy woke up the next day in her house, everyone watching her from the end and sides of her bed.

"What happened?" she asked, still unsure of what happened the day before.

"We found you just outside the city. You were quite asleep." Giggled Cream.

"Ow, my head." Said Amy as she tried to get up.

"You should rest, tomorrows another day." Said Rouge as everyone left Amy, but telling Shadow to stay, just in case she tried to run again.

XXXXXX

"Only four months and he will be a fully developed baby, then he shall be moved to another stasis tank where he shall mature in two months." explained Eggman to his two robots, which nodded and stayed in the area to guard the room.

"I shall soon rule over all! Especially with," said Eggman, reaching into his pocket, "this!"

XXXXXX

It was a normal day when the gang heard a large explosion.

"What was that?" asked Cream.

"It's probably Eggman." Sighed Tails.

A large robot had crashed into one of the department stores in downtown. It then stood. The robot had large arms, with what seemed like pipes at the end of them, it was pinkish-red with the top of its head black. It started to destroy the rest of the city. It pulled back one of its large arms and the pipe at the end of its arm extended. When it punched the building, the pipe went back in and an explosion filled the building, collapsing it.

"Hahaha! With my new robot, the Megaduse, I shall destroy this city!" ranted Eggman, coming out of the robot's neck area.

"Eggman! I knew it was you!" said Tails as he and Cream made it to the downtown area.

"Ah! Right on time." Said Eggman as he entered back into his machine.

The robot's eyes then lit up, lifted both of its arms, and then slammed them together, followed by a pink beam that fired from its head, heading for Tails and Cream.

Tails and Cream were able to avoid the blast and charged at the robot. Tails curled up into a ball and slammed against its chest area, while Cream and Cheese attacked its legs. Cheese made a hole big enough for him to fit through.

"Cheese! Get inside! Hurry!" she ordered her friend.

Cheese saluted and entered the hole.

Tails then started to spin around horizontally, very rapidly. He became a spinning top. He attacked the robot's neck area and made a deep gash in the robot. The robot slammed Tails to the ground and kicked Cream away. The two quickly got back up.

"Persistent, aren't you." said Eggman as he pressed a button.

The Megaduse then stretched its right arm out and it extended sideways, revealing multiple barrels.

"Take this!" he screamed as the robot fired a barrage of bullets at the couple.

"Tails watch out!" screamed Cream as she pushed Tails out of the way of the bullets. The two rolled up behind a destroyed car.

"Damn! He's tougher than I thought." said Tails.

"Wait until Cheese damages it from inside, then we attack." explained Cream as she went to the corner to see if it was ok to charge at the machine.

"Where are you!" screamed Eggman as he was randomly destroying cars and buildings. Then the machines knee area collapsed.

"Now!" screamed Cream as the two charged at the robots chest. Cream and Tails then curled up and slammed on to the robots chest. They broke through the chest and came out the other way.

"Noo! My machine!" screamed Eggman, escaping before the robot was destroyed, "No matter, as long as I have this," he said puling out the white Chaos Emerald, "I will make a stronger robot that will destroy you!"

"Eggman!" screamed Tails after Eggman before he disappeared.

"Damn! He got away." said Tails, now sulking.

"Don't worry," said Cream, who bent down to hug Tails, "we protected the city and everyone's ok. We did well."

Tails then hugged her back.

"Thanks, Cream."

XXXXXX

"So she got an abortion?" asked Knuckles as he was patrolling the altar.

"Yeah, but from who?" replied Tails, "She says she can't remember anything from a few days ago."

"So this is another mystery we can't solve now." Sighed Knuckles, who then sat down next to Tails.

"I hate my job." Sighed Tails as well.

XXXXXX

Shadow was sleeping next to a wall in Amy's room when he heard her talking in her sleep.

"Get this thing out of me!?" she screamed at the air.

Shadow just stood there and watched.

"Do it or I'll kill you, Eggman!" she screamed even louder.

"Eggman?" whispered Shadow.

XXXXXX

Two months passed and everyone was still training and preparing for Dark Sonic. Amy had gotten better, as well.

Then a large light appeared in the park where Shadow and Knuckles were sparring.

"What the!?" exclaimed Knuckles.

Then from the light, two figures appeared. A silver hedgehog with strange markings on his gloves that glowed cyan, and a cat whose hands were burning with fire.

"Silver!? Blaze!?" exclaimed Shadow.

XXXXXX

-END CHAPTER 2-


	3. Chapter 3: Old Friends

The Feeling of Vengeance Jr

**The Feeling of Vengeance Jr. Saga: chapter 3**

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Knuckles as the light faded.

"If you guys are here, then it means you're trying to alter the future?" asked Shadow.

"Yes." said Silver.

"We're here to stop the son of Dark Sonic." added Blaze.

"Wait, Amy had an abortion. She can't give birth to that thing anymore!" said Knuckles.

"Not exactly." replied Silver.

"In the future, Dark Sonic's son, Beta, is controlled by Eggman. He uses him to kill you all, and then to he goes against Eggman and kills everyone on the planet. We can't let that happen."

"So Eggman has the unborn child?" said Shadow, an eyebrow raised.

"Precisely, we must find him and kill the child." said Blaze, her hands burning with flames.

XXXXXX

But someone was watching them from afar.

"So, they came and now they're trying to kill my son?" said Eggman as he pushed a button that made the screen change to the room with the fetus.

"I must find a safe place for you, my dear Sonic Beta."

His fortress rebuilt and powered up, Eggman flew the Egg-Carrier to an un-inhabited island.

"Soon, my son, soon."

XXXXXX

Tails and Cream were at the beach with Vanilla and Amy.

"Hey, Cream, look at this shell!" said Tails in awe at the multi-colored shellfish.

"It's so cute!" exclaimed Cream.

Amy was sunbathing while Vanilla was reading a book under her umbrella.

"It's always great to take a break from everything." sighed Amy.

"Why don't you go swimming?" asked Vanilla, concentrating on her book.

"I guess I'll go." said Amy as she got up.

Amy dove under the water and swam pretty deep. She then noticed a strange lamp. She picked it up, but was struggling to get back to the surface. She then noticed that her foot was tangled on to what seemed like sea-weed. She kept kicking in an attempt to pull herself free, but was just wasting energy. She was desperate for air when the sea-weed let her go. She swam with everything she had and gasped when she reached the surface. Tails and Cream noticed this and swam over to her.

"What happened?" asked Cream.

"I got tangled in some sea-weed." choked Amy.

Then the sea started to rise.

"What's happening!?" screamed Amy.

"Can't we ever take a break." Screamed Tails as the three were sent flying into the air.

When the water stopped a large crab-like robot arose. It had one large, scissor-like arm and the other was a machine gun, mounted with a rocket launcher. It started heading for the beach.

The three landed back on the beach. Tails' head was stuck under the sand. Cream and Amy pulled him out and he started to spit out the sand that was in his mouth.

"Mom, you need to leave here, now!" screamed Cream at her mother, who nodded and closed her book and left the beach.

XXXXXX

"What was that?" asked Silver, who was able to hear the water splashing from the beach thanks to his psychic powers.

Silver then flew over to the beach, quickly followed by Blaze and the others.

"What the hell is that!?" exclaimed Knuckles.

"It's obviously Eggman's." said Tails, now rotating his tails.

"We have to stop it before it gets to the city." said Cream, flapping her ears.

"Then let's go!" exclaimed Silver as he flew towards the crab.

The crab swung at Silver, but missed all three times. It then fired its machine gun. Silver then used **Psycho Shield** and deflected the bullets.

"You're not so tough." Snickered Silver, but was then hit by the crab's large arm.

Blaze then came in and fired flames from her hands at the machine. The machine writhed in pain and sunk under the sea.

"Is it dead?" asked Tails as he and Cream arrived at the scene.

Then the giant enemy crab reappeared, but its back shell was removed, revealing a large cannon.

"That's not good." Said Silver, getting back up from the water, "Everyone, get behind me!"

Then the crab fired its plasma cannon when Silver screamed **Psycho Fortress!**

The group was engulfed in a cyan colored orb that deflected the cannon. They then charged at the machine head first and destroyed it.

"Alright! We beat that crab!" Exclaimed Tails in excitement as they all landed back at the beach.

"This has Eggman written all over it." said Shadow.

XXXXXX

"Crab Lord has malfunctioned." Spoke the computer.

"They may have defeated my machine, but I was given enough time to hide Beta." laughed Eggman.

"Sir, we have completed in attaching the cryo tube. Shall we proceed with putting in Beta?" asked Thrash.

"Yes, post haste." ordered Eggman.

XXXXXX

"Today was just too much." Sighed Amy as she made it back to her doorstep.

"Later Amy." Said Tails and Cream as the two were going home.

"Four months to go." thought Amy as she drifted into sleep.

XXXXXX

-END CHAPTER 3-


	4. Chapter 4: Beta

The Feeling of Vengeance Jr

**The Feeling of Vengeance Jr. Saga: Chapter 4**

Three weeks later after Silver and Blaze came from the future to the present in order to stop Sonic Beta; they were searching for Eggman's whereabouts.

"Damn him, where could he be?" asked Silver, who seemed impatient.

"Hold on, Silver, we need to take this slowly." Blaze told Silver in a soft, calm voice.

"You're right, it's just that he killed my daughter." sighed Silver.

XXXXXX

"Hey Tails, you done with that thing yet?" asked Knuckles as Tails was working on a computer that can track Sonic Beta's energy signature.

"Almost. It'll still take a few weeks to finish." Replied Tails.

"We don't have that much time, you know." Retorted Knuckles.

XXXXXX

Amy was at her house with Rouge, who decided to drop by for a visit.

"So how're you Knuckles doing?" asked Amy.

"We're doing ok. I still try to 'steal' his Master Emerald, though." Snickered Rouge.

"So," smiled Amy.

"'So' what?" asked Rouge.

"Have you guys, you know," blushed Amy.

Rouge gave a blank look, but then she knew what she was talking about.

"What! Well, I, uh," Rouge said nervously, blushing.

Amy just laughed.

"You shut up!" screamed Rouge, "You're too young to be asking that anyway!"

"Hey I had an abortion!" huffed Amy.

Rouge admitted defeat at that.

"Ok, well, I give him that wink once in a while." She blushed.

XXXXXX

Silver was searching in the forest outskirts a few miles from the city.

"What's this power I'm sensing?" he asked himself.

He searched deeper into the woods when he came to a small area. Then a portal appeared in front of him. A small boy wearing a green hat, shorts and shirt with brown boots holding a sword and shield walked out.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"Who are you?" asked Silver.

The boy merely walked back slowly and ran back into the portal and disappeared.

"Weird." Said Silver and he continued to search for Eggman.

XXXXXX

Shadow was on a mission to find a group of terrorists who hijacked a new military vehicle that is capable of destroying an entire army by itself.

"Now infiltrating facility." Spoke Shadow through the headset.

But when Shadow entered the facility, he noticed that the vehicle had been destroyed.

"What happened here?" he asked.

He walked past a cardboard box when he heard the self-destruct alarm go off.

"Self destruct in five minutes." Spoke the machine.

"Damn!" cursed Shadow and he warped out of the facility.

The cardboard box started to move. Then someone came out of the box.

"That was a weird looking creature." Said the mercenary who loved cardboard.

XXXXXX

Sonic Beta developed very quickly in three months.

"Strange, he's developing faster than I expected." said Eggman, watching the status of Beta's development.

In the stasis tube, Beta had turned into an exact clone of Sonic, age and everything, the only difference was his attitude and fur.

His eyes opened, showing black eyes with no pupils.

XXXXXX

"So what exactly happened in the future?" asked Amy to Blaze.

"Well, I guess I can tell you…."

XXXXXX

The sky was filled with smoke and fire. Two figures were walking through the ruins that were Central Station.

"My radar is picking up movement to the south east." said Eggman in his Egg-Walker.

"I'll go get em'." Said the dark gray hedgehog with blue shoes.

Beta went dashing through buildings and cars when he finally found the source of movement. It was a group of three, a silver hedgehog, a young woman in her mid twenties with blonde hair and green eyes, and a nine year old girl with shining silver hair and cyan eyes.

"Lisa, run away!" screamed Silver as he charged at Beta.

"Daddy!" screamed the little girl.

"Amy, no!" screamed Lisa.

Beta vanished in front of Silver and reappeared in front of Amy.

"You'll be a nuisance." Said Beta as his hand began glowing.

"Amy!" screamed Silver as he began glowing cyan.

Then Beta fired the blast.

XXXXXX

"Silver's daughter!" Amy exclaimed in shock.

"Yes, she died along with her mother." Explained Blaze, her head looking down, "I wasn't able to reach them in time. If only I did!"

She began to cry.

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself, you did your best to help." Amy consoled Blaze.

"Yeah, sorry, I need to stay focused so that we can stop Beta." said Blaze, wiping away the tears.

XXXXXX

"Damn! It's been three months and we can't find him!" cursed Silver, loosing hope.

He was at the top of a church when an explosion was heard throughout the city.

"Not again, Eggman." Sighed Silver.

But to Silver's surprise, it wasn't Eggman who was attacking.

In the smoke, a dark gray figure stood.

XXXXXX

-END CHAPTER 4-


	5. Chapter 5: Testing His Powers

The Feeling of Vengeance Jr

**The Feeling of Vengeance Jr. Saga: Chapter 5**

"You." Said Silver as the smoked cleared, revealing a dark gray hedgehog, with his spines pointing upward, and blue shoes with white stripes.

"I feel like I know you from somewhere." He said before he quickly punched Silver in the face. Silver retaliated by using his telekinesis to lift Beta and slam him against a building, destroying it.

"I will avenge Lisa and Amy!" Silver yelled as his body was covered in a cyan aura. Then he fired his **Psycho Berserker**!

A large snake and dragon like beam of cyan that went sideways hit Beta. Then a large explosion destroyed the whole block.

But then Silver was hit in the back by a kick. Then he was punched in what seemed like a triangle for Beta kept hitting him up, then left, then down, then back up. Then one final kick to the stomach sent Silver flying downwards.

"Fool, did you really think that you could've defeated me?" Taunted Beta as he charged up a dark energy sphere in his hand, but then he was hit by a flying hammer.

"Silver!" screamed Amy as the others arrived to back him up.

"You'll pay!" screamed Blaze as she ran up a building and jumped high into the air. She tried to hit Beta, but he was too fast. He dodged every move that Blaze did, as if he was reading her mind.

"Curiosity killed the cat." laughed Beta as he kicked Blaze hard in her side. She screamed in pain and went flying into a building.

Knuckles and Rouge came in as well. The two grabbed each others hand and started to rotate faster and faster. The couples' combo attack was no match for Beta's fighting skills. He merely punched them from the top and they were sent flying in opposite directions. They regained their balance and charged at Beta again. The two punched Beta in his face and torso. He was un-phased by the attack.

"Heh. Fools." Said Beta as his body began to glow dark. "Try to avoid this!" he screamed as he used **Dark Wave**!

The three were engulfed in a dark ball of exploding energy in the air. Knuckles and Rouge were plummeting down.

"Knuckles! Rouge!" screamed Amy as she threw her Piko Piko Hammer which was quickly caught by Beta, who crushed the hammer in his hand.

"This is the planet's greatest defenders? Bah!" taunted Beta. "I was merely toying with you all from the start." Then he went to his full power as his body began glowing a large, dark aura.

"You will all die here!" he screamed as he was then kicked by a silver foot.

"I won't let you!" screamed Turbo Tails as he grabbed Beta by his leg and flung him towards a building.

"Tails!" screamed Amy from the ground.

"I may be only using three Emeralds, but it'll be enough to destroy you!" Tails screamed as he powered up to his full power. Then his wings began to glow brightly. He then outstretched his arms with his hands open. He began to draw energy into a ball in his hands.

"Take this!" Tails screamed as he fired his **Turbo Blast**. Beta was hit by the blow. He went plummeting down when he vanished, then appeared behind Tails.

"You're strong. This is going to be fun." He snickered before punching Tails in his back, making him fly face first into a building.

"Now to finish you!" yelled Beta before he was interrupted by his 'father' through his communicator.

"Beta, that's enough. Return to base." said Eggman.

"But father, I'm almost done killing them." whined Beta.

"That's an order." retorted Eggman.

"Damn. I guess you all get to live for a little while longer, hehehe." laughed Beta, who then screamed** Chaos Control** and vanished.

XXXXXX

"How could he have developed so quickly?" asked Knuckles, getting bandaged by Tails.

"Who knows? Maybe it's the power of Dark Sonic?" said Tails, finishing bandaging Knuckles.

Amy and Cream were healing Blaze and Silver while Rouge, who was a quick healer, was standing over Knuckles.

"We should train harder." She said as she looked down at Knuckles.

"Yeah, we have to perfect our movements, we have to be faster so that he won't be able to read our movements." said Knuckles who now closed his eyes and drifted into sleep.

"I think Eggman had something to do with how Beta was able to develop so quickly." said Shadow, who just walked in.

"And where were you when we were fighting Beta?" huffed Rouge.

"I was making a recording of Beta's movements and powers." Replied Shadow, "and I made a theory, maybe Eggman made a stasis tank where Beta's been developing fast, also it might be because of his Dark powers."

"Who knew that darkness could be so powerful?" Cream said as she sat down next to Tails. She then laid her head on his shoulder, and slept. Tails smiled and laid his head on hers and slept, as well.

Everyone left the room and went home.

XXXXXX

"Tails," began Cream.

"Yeah." Replied Tails, his eyes still closed.

"I don't want to lose you." She said as she got on top of him.

XXXXXX

-End Chapter 4-


	6. Chapter 6: Truth

The Feeling of Vengeance Jr

**The Feeling of Vengeance Jr. Saga: Chapter 6**

"Why didn't you let me finish them!" yelled Beta, laying down on the metal bed.

"You were only out there in order to see what you were capable of." replied Eggman from behind a window in the room where he was scanning Beta.

"I could've killed them all in one move, but I couldn't. Why?" thought Beta.

XXXXXX

Everyone woke up the next morning rejuvenated and healed. They began their training again.

Amy was the only one who stayed inside.

"I can't do anything without my hammer." She sighed.

Tails was at his lab making Amy a new, more powerful hammer.

"I just need to connect these wires." he said as he reached for his pliers, "and there!"

The hammer was twice as big as Amy's older one. It was decorated with pink hearts and a red and silver coat.

"Now to take it to Amy." Said Tails as he grabbed the Hammer and sped off to Amy's place.

XXXXXX

Shadow was still researching Beta's powers.

"Hmm, he used Chaos Control with out the use of an Emerald, just like me. He could be stronger than me." He said as he reviewed the battle.

He then noticed the look in his eyes.

"His eyes, they change color. What could this mean?" he pondered.

XXXXXX

Silver and Blaze were still looking for Eggman's base.

"Blast, where could he be?" said Silver, flying over the deserted islands.

"We have to keep searching." said Blaze who was being carried by Silver's telekinesis.

XXXXXX

"Now to finish the scanner." said Tails, now coming back from Amy's house, "I just need to place my Chaos Emerald here."

The computer sprang to life. It was receiving energy signatures from one of the islands near Silver and Blaze.

XXXXXX

"Silver," said Tails through the communicator headset that Silver was carrying, "There's a large energy signature coming from your location, it's a few kilometers south."

"Understood." responded Silver.

Silver and Blaze flew to the deserted island and found a large metal door deep within the jungle.

"I've found you!" yelled Silver as he forcefully opened the door with his psychic powers.

Blaze and Silver delved deeper into the base. They encountered heavy defenses along the way. The first was a large tank that fired randomly at the two. Blaze merely melted its connectors on its cannon and it fell to pieces. The next was a snake like machine connected to a door. Silver closed his eyes and concentrated on the inside of the robot, finding its core and squeezing it until it exploded.

They finally reached a fork in the path and the two split up. Silver took the left, Blaze the right.

Blaze was the one to reach the area where Beta resided, Silver found Eggman.

"How did you get past the guards!?" exclaimed Eggman, backed into a corner.

"Those were your only defenses? Ha!" laughed Silver.

"Well, don't get too happy now." Said Eggman as the room started to collapse, "Did you really think I didn't expect you to find me? Hope you have fun."

Eggman was in a large ship that flew off at blinding speeds.

"Damn! He got away." cursed Silver when he noticed that Blaze was in the same room with Beta.

"Come here, kitty kitty." taunted Beta, beckoning Blaze.

Blaze charged at Beta, firing fire balls. Beta dodged everyone and grabbed Blaze's wrists and pinned her against a wall.

"You know, you're kinda cute when you're angry." he said to her. Then she covered herself in flames. Beta quickly moved away before getting burned.

"Sorry," started Blaze, "I don't like guys that kill for fun."

Then she was completely engulfed in an inferno. The flames took the shape of a large tiger and charged at Beta. Beta held it back with his hands. He was getting very burned so he blasted it with dark energy, sending Blaze flying backwards.

"Still have six lives left." Taunted Blaze as she came back to continue the fight.

"Make that none." Said Beta as he extended his arm and charged a small ball of dark energy which started to grow in size. He then fired it.

"Blaze!" screamed Silver, taking the blow.

The two were engulfed by the blast. When the light faded, the whole base was in ruins, Beta was the only one left standing.

"What a shame, I don't really like to hurt ladies." said Beta, his eyes flashing blue again.

Beta flew off and headed for Central Station.

XXXXXX

"Silver! Blaze! Sillveeerr!" Tails was screaming through the microphone, trying to get a response from the two, whose signatures faded off the screen on the computer.

"NO! They can't be!" screamed Tails, his Emerald glowing, I won't let him get away with this!"

XXXXXX

Beta had arrived at Central Square.

"Now to continue my fun." He said as he began blasting everything in sight.

"Ah, so you're here at last." He said as he turned around to face Turbo Tails again.

"You won't leave here alive!" Tails screamed as he powered up.

He then punched Beta in the stomach, hard. Beta grasped his stomach while Tails punched him downward. Tails warped underneath him and kicked him high into the air. Tails dashed at him with his wings now on his arms, acting like blades. Beta was slashed everywhere. Tails was about to give him a serious blow when his wing was caught and he was swung away from him. A dark being stood in front of Beta.

"Who're you?" asked Beta, getting back to his feet.

"So it's true." began Dark Sonic as he looked at Beta's eyes, they flashed blue again, "You're not my son!"

Dark Sonic kicked him away and punched him square in the face, knocking him out.

Amy rushed to the scene when she heard the first few explosions.

"Wait! You can't be here yet!" screamed Amy at Dark Sonic.

Dark Sonic dashed at Amy when he was hit by one of Tails' wings.

"What do you mean he's not you're son?!" yelled Tails, confused.

"That bastard Sonic! The first time I appeared was in her room. I thought I was in control of the body, but I was wrong. He was the one who impregnated Amy!" explained Dark Sonic, his hands clenched.

He then dashed at Tails and punched him in the face. Then he continued to punch him in the torso when he blasted Tails in the stomach.

Tails was sent flying when he was caught by Beta, his eyes now a dark blue.

"So that's why I couldn't kill any of you." Beta said as his fur started to change to a sky blue, "Because I am the legacy of Sonic!" he yelled as his shoes turned red with yellow stripes and a black buckle, and his spines drooped down and had black stripes on them, similar to Shadow's design.

He floated down and laid Tails down in front of Amy. Then he warped in front of Dark Sonic.

"Somehow I always knew that Eggman didn't create me or that you weren't my father." said Beta, "and that I didn't like to hurt anyone." Then his hands started to glow, "But I will Kill you!" he said as he Falcon Punched Dark Sonic in the chest, making him cough out blood.

Dark Sonic then kicked Beta in the arm; Beta retaliated by punching him in the face. Kicks and punches were exchanged for a long while when Dark Sonic began to laugh.

"Hahaha!"

"What's so funny?" asked Beta.

"I just didn't think that you would be this strong." Said Dark Sonic as his body began to glow, "but I think this should be enough to kill you."

Then Dark Sonic dashed at Beta and held on to him as Dark Sonic screamed **Chaos Destruction**!

The area was engulfed in dark energy.

When the light faded, Dark Sonic was the only one left standing, Beta nowhere to be seen.

"It seems that that killed him." said Dark Sonic as he floated down.

Then a large light appeared near them. Beta had gathered all seven Emeralds.

"What!?" gasped Dark Sonic in shock that Beta survived the blast.

"Remember," started Beta as he started to glow and the Emeralds spinning around him, "I have both Sonic's powers and yours!" he screamed as his eyes disappeared, his fur turned gold, his black stripes then connected at his eyes, and his shoes turned completely black with a white stripe.

"I am not Beta! I am…." He screamed as he completed his transformation into Super Jr., "Sonic Jr.!"

Then he curled up into a spin dash and rammed Dark Sonic in the chest very rapidly, Dark Sonic's chest began to burn. Then he kicked him high into the air where he shot dark balls of energy at SuperJr. Super Jr. just kept going even though they all hit him. His right hand was glowing bright blue, and when he punched Dark Sonic in the face, Dark Sonic began to dissipate.

"I will protect the planet just like my father!" screamed Dark Grey in triumph.

Dark Sonic completely evaporated into nothingness.

XXXXXX

When Jr. landed back on the ground Tails got up and was about to punch Jr. when Jr. held out his hand. Tails stopped abruptly.

"There's no need to fight me anymore, Tails." He began, his voice was exactly like Sonic's, "I'm not evil, and Silver and Blaze are ok."

"Really?" asked Tails, powering down.

Then they saw two floating objects flying towards them.

"Silver! Blaze!" Amy screamed.

The two were never really dead. They were just trapped under rubble in the base.

"I heard everything." said Silver, "So, Jr. is it? Well it seems the future changed it self."

Everyone laughed.

XXXXXX

"Damn, I thought for sure I would win this time." sighed Eggman, turning off the screen, "Oh well, there's always tomorrow."

XXXXXX

Everyone greeted their newest member, Jr.

"Mmm, what are these?" asked Jr., eating a chili dog.

"He's definitely Sonic's kid." said Knuckles, sighing.

"So I'm a mother? Yay!" screamed Amy in enjoyment.

"Things will be a little like before, won't they?" asked Rouge who sat down next to Amy.

"A little." agreed Amy.

Tails was in his room, resting, when Cream came in.

"That you Cream?" asked Tails, looking over to the door.

"You had me worried!" screamed Cream.

Tails fell off the bed in surprise.

"Sorry, but I had to protect the city." said Tails, rubbing his head.

Cream rushed over to Tails and kissed him.

They shut the lights off and locked the door.

XXXXX

-END FEELING OF VENGEANCE-


End file.
